couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Neuron
"I was, hmm, how should i put this, an accident!" ~Neuron Neuron is the son of two Divisional Demigods. This has never occured in history before. Neuron is an orphan. His parents dumped him at an orphange when he was less than two weeks old. How he survived remains a mystery as literally all of the staff at the orphange were monsters. Fleeing the orphanage when he was eight years old he eventaully was able to access his power. At eight years old he now looked like a teenager and his intelligence had risen over 400 points. using his power he transfered himself over to camp half blood. History at Camp Halfblood (2 years before Alexander Scalar arrived) Neuron is perhaps one of the most territorial of the campers. He prefers to avoid most people and even the Ares cabin and Hades cabin have learned to avoid him. For the first year though he spent a considerable amount of time bunking with the Hermes cabin. But he has a bunk at the Athena cabin. In both cabins he has constructe two very advanced computers sytems that could easily be sentient. Athena children have asked him how it works, but a mere glare from him is their only response. Same would go for the Hermes cabin as well as the Hephastus cabin, where he also bunked but had a an automation that he was working on there. During the second year though he finally had his own cabin. within that year he has constructed numerous mind boggling inventions and weapons, stuff that the Hermes cabin has tried multiple times to steal for the Ares cabin and has everytime ended up with a member of their cabin in the infirmery. The Athena cabin will ussualy group for hours on top of his cabin observing through the skylight on what he is doing trying to reason how he is making these inventions and wht he has in their. By the time Alexander arrived Neuron had been the mystery of the camp now it was Alexander's turn. Personality and Cabin Layout Neuron is a genius, none have diagreed with that yet. He is also a loner prefering to keep to himself rather than interact. He is also a workaholic with a severe case of insomia, ussually sleeping no more than 30 mins a day. Currently he keeps his power to himself but their have been incents and escapes from his cabin. he is secretive and dislikes people stickiing their noses into his business, he does however have a slight ever so slight liking for Kiara Harrison. But he keeps it mostly to himself and hasn't to date not been seen looking out of his cabin his eyes watching her. Cabin Layout Somehow he must have really puled some strings because his cabin looks more like a mad scientists lab and is nearly 15% bigger than the Big House. The "cabin" is a three story building with a greenhouse, and large structure that his most likely the lab itself. The entire outside looks contemporary and appears to be have security devices all around constantly looking for a attempted theif. The picture of it looks more convincing. Category:Freeman23 Category:Divisional Demigod Category:Characters